


When Left to Fate

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I have been looking forward to this one all week, I love how this one came out, M/M, Otabek is cheese and you can't convince me otherwise, Reincarnation AU, Soulmates AU, also brief mention of adopted Yuri, mention of Yuuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov, very little dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame
Summary: I had fun this week!





	

The ice beneath Otabek’s feet felt like home, passing smoothly under the blades on his skates. The cheers and gasps of the crowd seemed far away, as though they were on a television in another room. He was approaching his first jump, using his blades to propel him through the air, he flew upwards. Something was off, however, and he was falling, frustration filled him as he realized he could never keep up with the one he loved. Before he hit the ground, he jerked suddenly, waking up from what had been a death-like sleep.

Sitting up, he sighed and ruffled his fingers through his hair. He had been having these strange dreams for about three days now. The sunlight out the open curtains caused a glint that caught Otabek’s attention. Looking down at his wrist, his eyes hovered over the watch he was wearing. This wasn’t a watch that told time, however, it was a watch that counted down to the most life-changing event in a person’s life; meeting the one person who will change the path you’re on forever. In short, it told you when you would meet your soulmate, you received this watch on your eighteenth birthday.

Otabek’s watch currently said that he was going to meet this person at some point during that very day. Otabek had heard it wasn’t unusual for a person to dream of their past lives in the days leading up to this important event. Sighing, he stood up and got ready for the day ahead; he was going to treat it like any other. When he left his apartment, his door shut with a very final click.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri could feel the cold air fill his lungs, which burned from exhaustion. He felt complete and udder exhilaration, he knew he had given his all and he would be rewarded. He looked around for the person whose praise he sought the most, and, when he found them in the crowd, he beamed.

Yuri opened his eyes, waking up with a soft smile on his face. He had been having these dreams for a few days, and they always made him happy. It took a minute for him to remember what day it was, and when he did, he bolted upright and looked around. There, on his bedside table, he saw it. A small box with a Celtic Knot engraved on the top, and he could not contain his excitement. Snatching up the box, he opened it, revealing a smooth black watch. He took it out of the box, awestruck. He put it on his wrist and it sealed itself there, unable to be removed.

After a moment, the Celtic Knot that was on the box appeared on the face and numbers below that. Upon seeing the numbers on his watch, he let out a startled cry. He heard footsteps rushing to his door, and loud knocking.

“Yurio, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Came a voice from the other side of the door. By the sound of the voice, he could tell it was the younger of the couple whom had adopted him at a young age; Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuri hopped off his bed and flung the door open, proudly showing Yuuri his watch.

“Victor!” Yuuri called, his eyes going wide, “Victor get up here!”

“Yuuri, is everything okay?” Victor asked coming around the corner a few moments later. Then, noticing Yuuri staring transfixed at Yuri’s watch, he rushed over to look himself.

Yuri’s watch said that later that very day he was going to meet his soulmate. Yuuri and Victor looked at each other as they broke into wide smiles. They sandwiched Yuri in a hug as he started to blush from embarrassment.

“Disgusting!” He yelled as he struggled away and went back into his room, slamming the door. Looking down at his watch again, he couldn’t help but smile with excitement. If he was right, he would be meeting his soulmate on his way back from his part time job. Somewhere around noon today, his whole life was going to change.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Otabek stood up from his desk and stretched. Today was a short day at the office, so he got out at noon. Making his way out of the office, he decided to get lunch at a fast food place near-by.

On his way into the establishment, one of the employees was leaving. They accidently bumped into each other, and before Otabek could apologize, felt something happening to his watch. It was unfastening. He quickly looked at the wrist of the young man he had run into, and it was doing the same. He looked up to the eyes of the person, taking in his beautiful face, full of shock.

“Hi,” Otabek was breathless, “My name is Otabek Altin.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuri responded, hesitantly grasping the others hand.

“Yuri, how about we get to know each other better.” He said, letting go of Yuri’s hand and removing his soulmate watch and handing it to Yuri, “Because it seems that fate wants us to.”


End file.
